Communication is the sharing of information between two or more people. Discussions are based on a contextual environment of supporting material relevant to the topic at hand.
With the ubiquitous presence of the personal computer, much business and personal communication is conducted while either viewing information on a computer screen or utilizing application programs to generate or manipulate information during the course of the communication.
Sometimes this information is shared via web collaboration, but often each person is looking at unshared material displayed or generated locally.